Otoboro
Otoboro (音ボロ, '''Ohtoborou) is a young and a rookie member of the Skull Spade Pirates and he is the cook for the crew. Otoboro was originally a general in a fading islands army, but making his way to Starrk D. Spade. Once that island fell under Demetrius’s rule, he escaped and then found the Skull Spade crew. Famous as a swordsman with a chilling look, he is skilled in using his cooking skills for combat and his use of haki. With a bounty of 30,000,000 for such crimes as, destroying several government property. Becoming a member of the skull spade pirates, participating on the attack on Jousai Down and aiding in the murder of the Priests. With the name of the “Iron Cook” he sets out to become a famous swordsman for the next general. Appearance He is a bald young man with a cross-shaped scar that extends across his forehead and descends downwards past his right eye, whereas a dragon tattoo is inscribed above his left. Due to the injury that he has sustained over his right eye, it remains permanently closed. His attire consists of a simple purple kimono-like outfit, with a red scarf encircling his neck that obscures the lower half of his face and he wears the traditional sandals of the samurai. Personality Otoboro is a mute, however throughout the time he was with the crew they have began to understand him by his own gestures. He seems to be a calm and collected man, shown even when facing a big enemy he keeps his cool. However, he is a cook and as such he loves to hear complements on his cooking. When someone says something bad about it, even though he doesn't speak he shows it. Such as when the crew took in Edelle and her friends when Demetrius through the crew overboard. She called Otoboros cooking icky and tasteless, the next thing she knew was a knife was through just a few inches away from her face. However, what makes it more comical is the fact that Otoboro had his back turned and he was in the kitchen of the galley. So it seems that Otoboro is a bit creepy as well, he seems to be doing his own thing. But he does listen to everything, so he seems to like gossip and just listening. Since he never speaks everyone thinks he isn't listening. But Otoboro does seem to hate to see innocent people be harmed as well, much like his captain. Otoboro will fight others if they are guilty of something and it seems that Otoboro could almost read them. Only adding to the creepiness, however Otoboro is very creative and does seem to like sharing his cooking with others. So he enjoys the company of his Nakama and friends, letting them enjoy what he does best. Relationship Crew The crew seems to love Otoboro and his cooking, he being the youngest many of the members just kid around with otoboro as well. As shown when Karakaze cracked a joke about otobor being a silent chef and his food was silent but deadly. Otoboro didn't like it and did the samething he did with Edelle. But he is well respected among the crew and most are nice to him, only Ishida seems to have a problem with Otoboro. Ishida knows that Otoboro is watching his every move and if Ishida did one wrong move he would be in trouble. So he is extremely careful at what he does around Otoboro. Starrk D. Spade Spade seems to love Otobro's cooking as well, proclaiming that Otocboro does make some of the best drinks as well. Since Spade loves his whiskey, Otoboro seems to have a special creation that he had created for his captain. The two also see that harming the innocent is wrong and they both seem to care deeply for the crew, making sure that none of their lives are in danger. Hakuri Crew Like Spade, Otoboro doesn't trust the hakuri crew. But knowing that his captain only accepted the alliances to basically shut up Demetrius, so Otoboro is listening closely to every talk that his captain and Demetrius have on the den den mushi. Abilities and Powers Speed Otoboro has a bit of a legend behind him, the name Otoboro meaning sound. He has been claimed to run at the speed of sound, hoover unknown to even his captain. He uses the soru techniques and is extremely fast against opponents. He uses his speed to increase his knifes and swords strikes, this is how he is able to be as if he had never through knifes at Edelle when she insulted his food. Cooking Skills Otoboro is an extremely good cook, he uses his cooking skills in combat. He uses kitchen knifes the most to battle with and throw them at opponents. He also has been shown that he could be able to spit out fire at opponents and heating them up. He is able to heat up his knifes and when throwing them at opponents it would hurt much more that they are heated up. Swordsmanship Otoboro is a very great swordsman who has great potential, he uses his kitchen knives as blades and he carries two katanas on his hip that he uses for battle. Haki Otoboro has shown to use haki as well, he is able to increase his sense and since he is a mute his hearing is above human level. He has great durability as well, being able to hold his own against others. He is finally able to knock back opponents as well, making him a well rounded warrior. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Skull Spade Pirates Category:Cook Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Knife User Category:Swordsmen Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User